Ghosting on Innocence
by terror in words
Summary: IchigoXShirosaki  No real plot just smut.


**So I know I haven't updated any of my other stories for a while, but you can blame that on school. It's sucked every last creative juice out of me. But I was able squeeze just enough drops out to come up with Halloween story. Besides this is my favorite time of year. Beware this is my first try at a semi-spooky story AKA Halloween story so it might not be that good. Just joined my schools newspaper, so I will be very busy.**

**Ps- There will be no dialogue throughout this fanfic. Sorry but that's the way I wrote it and really I don't feel like changing it. **

**ENJOY!**

_There's nothing left to say…what beautiful garbage._

Ghosting on innocence

His eyes glowed red as he hovered over me. The look of lust and violence held a special place in his gaze as it traveled down my body. My shirt had already been ripped from my pale skin and the angry scratches from his own hands marred my once flawless skin.

Breathe came to me, but with much difficulties. My own hands bound over my head were useless to wipe away the tears leaking down my crumpled face.

His smile was bright against the contrast of darkness that surrounded him like an evil aura. This was by no means the person I had once known and even crushed on. He was corrupted by his own anger and fear. So much so that he had become the very person he sought not to be.

It scared me really how a person of such innocence could harbor such feelings inside. It really wasn't fair. Then I guess his whole life wasn't fair. Rejected and hated since birth, forced into a happy existence just so those who actually gave him a second look wouldn't worry.

He'd finally snapped.

That thought leads us to this moment where I lay defenseless under his crazed persona. Pinned under him I had no chance to wait, so wait I did. Maybe this night I would finally be reunited with the taste of death.

But wishing for something and receiving it are two different things, both of which I doubted I would be receiving.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks, unchecked by me as they made wet trails down towards my bleeding chest. Their combination made a stinging sensation erupt from my open wounds. The pain brought back some awareness to my sense but not much.

In reality I probably would have felt more pain, but I was distracted from the pain when a new sensation found its way up my spine. His hand had mapped its way down towards my private area, and it only made itself know when it put pressure on my crotch.

The feeling was good, not that I would ever admit this out load, but in my own little world it felt right. The movements he made were jerky and semi-crazed.

His grip got harder as did my member. It seemed like the demon dwelling within him had a thing for me, or at least my body.

I whimpered when he brought his pure white lips down onto my neck. Blood welled up to my checks as his tongue came out and caressed the point where my neck and shoulder connected.

A moment a kindness in a sea of cruelty. How sweet of him to consider everything before acting.

I arched my back as he came to the spot that always made me want to turn inside out on myself. It wasn't pain I felt, but an unbelievable wave of pleasure. I had to fight the urge to respond to this action. My lip took the brunt of my frustration.

It was so hard to resist this person. He always knew me a little too well.

This time when a moan came, I was too wrapped up in my own little world to stop it. It only encouraged the beast above me, causing him to smirk. I hated the look of confidence that lurked around the edges of that smirk.

His head came back down again, but this time to attack my chest. He started slow, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently. But as the pleasure in the bottom of my stomach grew so did his intention of bringing forth the little moans I withheld.

My lip was bleeding heavily by the time he pulled his head away from my chest. His eyes were glazed over and I could see full blown lust swimming in his eyes. When his eyes met mine I tried looing away, but found it impossible. His eyes, which usually only held nothing but an air of dignity, now held nothing but lust. It sort of scared me.

He gained his reassurance out of the knowledge that he was downgrading everyone else around him. He took pleasure in this, and in this he thrived.

His head dipped down but lower this time, causing me to let out a rather load moan as his tongue met my midsection. But he didn't stop there. He drew with his tongue, lazy patterns that when put together, made no sense whatsoever. With every stroke he made he crept lower and lower, down my abdomen.

I didn't notice how low he had gotten in my hazy state of mind until I could feel cold air engulfing my legs. Looking down two things came to my mind in a matter of seconds. One, I was naked, completely and utterly naked, and two, I had a hard on.

It scared me that this man had so much influence over everything I did and now he also had me wanting more of his tongue. If along the way I died during all of this…it wouldn't be all that bad.

When I brought my head up to meet his gaze, I no longer saw a man in front me. Instead I found a hungry beast. On the outside he may have looked normal, besides his abnormally pale skin and his deep and dark eyes. But other than that he looked completely the same. But I knew on the inside he had lost a raging battle with the lust that now lite up his eyes.

I blushed as the full force of his gaze met mine. I cursed my easily over heated face and all the blood now occupying my cheeks. I was always the first one to show any kind of overwhelming embarrassment. This statement was put to truth as his head once again lowered, this time covering my view of a very private place.

I gasped for air, as it left my lungs at a fast rate. His breathe was just coasting over my prick and already I could feel myself want to come. You can tell what section I'm in when it comes to being a virgin. Sure I've jacked off a few times, any normal teenager does it. But in all reality I was still a blushing virgin.

He was driving this point home by lightly sliding his tongue over my slit. My face might as well as been full of Christmas lights the way it was shining.

Oh god there he was, smirking up at me through slanted eyes. Lowering his eyes he brought his head down once again, but this time he engulfed my dick in one swift movement. My body contorted around his head. My hands were gripping his head with an alarming strength. But he didn't seem to mind, he was to bust pleasuring me in ways I didn't think were ethical.

The pace he set was slow and steady and was driving me insane. I tried bucking my hips but both his hands came up to hold my hips down, causing me to whimper. With one longer tug, he let me fall out of his mouth with a pop. I was still hard and all I could think coherently about was getting a release. So in my shameful position I was in I started my hips, thus rubbing my prick against his cheek.

I was stopped in my actions when he brought his hands down hard on my hips, possibly bruising them. I let out a silent scream as my plan of release was thwarted. I looked up into his eyes pleading with him to bring me over the edge.

He whispered one word somewhere near my ears_. "Beg_" I shuddered at the thought of fully submitting to him. Then again I was already bare butt naked in front of him with a very painful hard on right in his reach.

So I did the only sensible thing I could do….I begged for his touch.

There he was again, with that smirk…how I hated it….but then again it did make him look oh so delicious.

Lifting my legs higher off the bed and brung my bound hands down to my rear, I took a finger a rubbed the outside of my heat. This pleased him very much considering seconds later my hands were ripped away and his were placed over my mouth. I knew what he wanted me to do instantly so, I did it. I sucked his fingers into my mouth and coated them with a fine layer of spit.

When they were wet to his satisfaction, he pulled them out and placed them on the outside of my hole. At this point I should have done something to stop him…but I didn't. I let him slide one finger in my virgin hole.

It didn't hurt, but the pleasure I had heard so much about wasn't there either. Just an odd felling moving in and out and around in circles encased in my heat. This changed when the man attached to the fingers gave a rather harsh shove, which resulted in him hitting the small bundle of nerves located deep within my butt.

I arched my back as far as I could, considering the hand that wasn't already busy was pressing me forcibly into the bed. I strained against his hold, but found it impossible to move in my weakened state.

So instead I gave a load whimper, flopping against the bed in defeat. Over and over again his fingers touched that spot, bringing me closer and closer to a place I was scared of finding, I could feel myself getting closer and I knew I was only seconds away from finding utopia.

This is the point in time I should have seen coming, the point in which he doesn't let me come….

I moaned as I lost the feeling of his fingers in me. They were the only thing keeping me from coming out of the haze I was in. The only thing keeping me grounded to this place and time. I couldn't believe he was going to take all of this away from me.

I would curse myself later for being so weak but at the moment I couldn't think straight and the only thing I really wanted was him to stick something much "bigger" into me. Even if I had to beg for it, I would.

Locking my eyes with his, I try and give him the most pitiful and lust filled gaze I could muster. It must have worked, considering only seconds later was his erection poking against my backside and his tongue doing the same to my mouth. I accepted them both simultaneously.

The intrusion of his prick hurt…but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I must have spoken too soon, because as soon as he started moving the pain came down full force upon my whole body. Everything hurt, and nothing I did seemed to lessen the pain I was in.

This all changed when his hips snapped forward at just the right angle to hit the bundle of nerves set far inside me. In return the feeling sent all the pain away and replaced it with a good douse of pleasure.

In my reluctance to "try" not to show any emotions, I betrayed myself by letting out a very "manly" squeak. I glared at the man behind me when he let out a distorted cackle.

"Oh come on love, don't give me that look, the look of lust is much more appealing on your face." To prove his point he angled his hips and drove his rod right into my prostate, thus sending me reeling in pleasure.

Only two thrusts and I could already feel myself coming. I tried my best to hold it in…but I guessed I failed considering I came about two seconds later. He froze above me after I had come. I wasn't expecting him to pull out and when he did pull out his still fully hard cock I whimpered at the loss.

"Did I give ya' permission to come, and before me too?" He growled closely in my ear before flipping me over and pulling my head down towards his crotch.

If I hadn't noticed his immense size before, I sure as hell did now. He was slightly longer than me and a whole lot thicker. I was scared. That's the only emotion I could feel after my initial high from my release was gone.

"Well what are ye' watin' for? Get to it!" With one hand on the back of my head, his grip on my hair tightened as he forced my head in the direction of his prick. I closed my lips over my teeth tightly let my check hit his erection instead of my mouth.

"Yer' just maikn" this difficult for yourself in the end." I shivered involuntarily at this statement before I gasped when I felt his hand squeeze the outside of my cheeks rather harshly. This gave him plenty of time to shove his man hood deep inside my throat all in the time it took me to realize his grip on my cheek was gone. When I did realize, my first instinct was to bight down on the awfully big intrusion. Big mistake on my part.

Just as my teeth grazed the outer skin of his dick, my cheek light up in pain. He had slapped me and still managed to keep his pride and joy inside of me. I whimpered as the same hand that had slapped me, now came back to lightly caresses my abused flesh.

"Like I said, you're just making it worst for yourself." I'm guessing he also meant this as a warning because a second later he snapped his hips backwards and then bought them fully forward, embedding his dick deep inside my mouth. My gag reflexes were the only part of my body that could respond to this harsh punishment, and the damn bastard was enjoying the tightening a little too much.

As his thrusts became more brutal, so did his breathing witch gave me the hint that he was close. So to get this whole humiliating mistake over with I swallowed my pride….what little was left of it anyways….and started sucking and licking every inch of skin my mouth could reach. It wasn't long until his movements became shaky and hasty. It took even less time for him to come.

My nose and eyes crinkled at the feeling of his cum hitting the back of my throat. Since he wasn't pulling out his now limp dick, I guessed he wanted me to swallow I all. The taste wasn't bad, sort of tangy, and salty. A combination I had never tried before….and I found myself liking it.

When he finally did pull out of my mouth I could tell it was with much reluctance. I looked up into his eyes and found his gaze on me, gauging my reaction to this whole episode.

Hesitantly gaining my bearing's I slowly slid up to meet his mouth in a heated kiss, which, hopefully, wiped away all worry from his eyes. When I finally did pull away for some well needed air, his eyes were now focused on me with a new found light. A revolution that had been founded while in the midst of our lip locking.

"I love you shiro."

"I love you too, Ichi."

This is us.

Black and white.

Two halves of the same whole.

It was wrong,

We knew,

But then again this was our little secret…

You can tell that I am such a failure at updating…..this was supposed to be a Halloween fic…..but as you can see it's well into November…

And….this actually wasn't as scary as I was hoping it would be…*flees to corner*

Well HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
Feedback is appreciated!

_~Terror In Words_


End file.
